Coffee Break
by EmSensei
Summary: AU, oneshot. Tsuruga Ren's coffee break turned out to be a much more interesting and satisfying moment. Ren x Kyoko.


Coffee Break

Disclaimer: Skip Beat (c) Nakamura Yoshiki

A/N: Ren and Kyoko are not actors here and LME will not be an entertainment company.

* * *

Ren entered the coffee shop, his face unsmiling, and his body with a murky aura closely sticking behind.

"Welcome, sir. _Bo_ at your service!"

There was a bright-pink maid uniform, bright orange hair and eyes. But the brightest was the smile that she just flashed at him. It took him ten seconds, or more or less he of what he cared not to admit, to gather his poker face back. The morning gloom brought by the heated lecture from his boss was pacified in that moment she greeted him.

Which made him think: did he enter the right coffee shop he used to go?

LME Coffee House, he read her nameplate. The name Bo was also written on it, under the name label. He looked around and checked the surrounding. There was the familiar scent of coffee that filled his nose. The place was warm, spacious, calm, and quiet, just how it used to be. Just how he liked it. It was indeed the coffee shop he knew for a long time.

But that girl, he didn't know her.

He did a double look. No. She wasn't familiar at all.

"This way please." She cheerfully said as she started leading him to a vacant sit.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to my usual sit, miss. No need to lead me."

"Ah. I'm sorry." She looked partly embarrassed and apologetic. But she quickly replaced it with a smile, that bright smile. "I'll accompany you then, sir."

How can a person do it, to a total stranger too?

It was beyond him.

Other waitresses smiled at him too, well they're supposed too, it's their job. And wasn't she just doing the same thing?

It was totally beyond him.

"So you like too sit at corners. I'll keep that in mind from now on." She handed her a menu folder. "Here you go. Take an order."

The smile won't leave her face. And she was studying him quietly as she waited. It was, to some extent, distracting.

"You're new?"

She looked startled. "Uhm. Yes."

"Where's the other waiter?" He monotonously asked. "…The old guy who usually serves me?" He hated how his voice sounded rough to his ears, and on how he practically gave her a dismissive attitude. Maybe he just didn't want her to suspect him yet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about him. I was just hired the other day, sir. All they taught me were the rules."

"The previous one always knew what I prefer."

She looked puzzled, as if trying to absorb what he's hinting. "Do you want me to call other…"

"No, no." He quickly replied. "It's alright. Just give me a cup of cappuccino for now."

"Ah… Sure."

Then she walked away.

_Stupid. How stupid. _

_What a way of giving good impressions, Ren._

_Try to get her name first,_

_Then her number,_

_Then her_…

"Sir?" A small, white hand was waving in front of his face. "Sir!"

"Oh!" His face immediately painted embarrassment.

She laughed. She was laughing at him. And he'd like it very much to snap at her. But she was so… cute. "Day dreaming? Here's a cup to make you stay awake. I'm sorry it took longer. We just came up with a new ingredient that is why."

He sighed. "No problem."

"Just call me if you want something else."

_I want you. _

"Have a good time."

"Ah." He gave her a smile, a smile he secretly practices when he's alone with a mirror. He never knew he'd badly use it one day.

And it worked, well, somehow he thought it did, because she smiled at him shyly, and a blush appeared which she quickly covered with her circular tray as she hastily bowed and left.

And he just found himself smirking while intently staring towards her retreating back.

* * *

"What's your name?" He finally asked the third time he visited the shop. He first thought that repressing his interest would help him realize that she was but merely a new sight. That he wasn't interested although deep inside he really was. But the question was out of his head before he could stop it.

"It's Bo." She smiled, pointing towards her nameplate.

Ah, yes, the nameplate. But why such an animal-like name for a pretty young lady? Her name was definitely not Bo. "Bo? Are you sure you're really called Bo?"

"It's easier to say."

She pointed on the nameplate on her chest again while leaning closer to him for a better view. He'd like to take a double look, but he strongly chose not to, because the attractive pair of bosom her nameplate was resting onto was more than enough to send him bolting to the nearest exit before his manly hormones reign over his mind.

He cleared his throat.

"That's not what I meant." He held her eyes. "Your _real_ name. I want to know your real name." He clarified.

"Oh… It's Kyoko. Mogami Kyoko."

Kyoko.

That sounded better. "Kyoko." He repeated, the name rolling sweetly in his mouth. "That's not hard to say at all. In fact, it's pretty."

Kyoko backed a step away, hiding her blush. "Th-thanks…"

"I'm Tsuruga Ren, by the way."

"I know."

It was Ren's turn to be surprised. "How…"

She looked cheerful all of a sudden. "Every one knows about you, the 'lonesome businessman' Tsuruga Ren who takes regular coffee breaks here." She chuckled.

"Lonesome?"

"Because you're always alone, and likes sitting on corners. And it's been like that since the past, uhm, three years, right?"

Suddenly, there was a bright enthusiasm flashing on Tsuruga's eyes. "You _really_ seem to know things about me already, Kyoko-san. And may I ask how you found those things out? And in a span of three days only…" He turned his head to an angle that he'd been secretly practicing as well, "are you, somehow, interested in—"

"No, no!" The girl immediately shied away, her face blazing crimson, which was a good, good sign. "P-Please don't think of it that way. They're just helping me to adjust." She chuckled nervously. "I'll leave you now with your coffee."

"Wait, Kyoko."

"…Yes, Tsuruga-san?"

"Stay for a while. I'd like to talk for a bit."

"But,"

"I am the only customer. There's no one else to serve. You don't mind, do you?"

She looked sideways, then to him. She sighed. "…Alright."

* * *

In the days that followed, Ren found himself stuck in a routine. Everyday he would visit the coffee shop after work. Kyoko would meet him in the corner of the room, serving him coffee, or anything that was edible if he didn't want a coffee. He'd thank her, then, she'll leave him alone, and in a hurried way too. Then the cycle repeats.

There has to be something wrong… He wasn't making any progress at all.

"Stupid, lover boy. Why don't you just confess and get it over with than just flirting around. Sheesh."

"Yashiro-san…"

"Seduce her." He whispered and made a sly smirk. "With your face, it wouldn't be a problem. Trust me."

Ren was busy making his options when Yashiro spoke again, obviously taunting him.

"If you don't take action immediately, she'll be taken away."

Ren's eye widened. Oh how right Yashiro-san was.

But that night, unexpectedly, Ren didn't know that he would only make things much, much worse…

"Hey, Ren!" His co-worker called, raising two big glasses of beer in his hands. Just how did he have himself thrown into this party again? Oh, it was Yashiro's birthday. He almost forgot. "Come here and join us instead of sitting alone! A glass will do!"

Ren sighed as he got dragged by another co-worker. "Wait, I have a low tolerance—"

"Hey, don't be such a pooper now. Let's celebrate! Yashiro will take care of the entire bill so take all the food you want. Just forget anything that you're thinking right now, just this moment, okay?"

How can he stop thinking about Kyoko?

"Here."

He gulped the bitter liquid and his officemates cheered as he took the second gulp. They say liquor make people forget their distractions. Kyoko was a distraction to him. How can he party when he was too busy thinking of her? Thinking of a way to get her?

Another gulp, then one glass led to another. His thoughts started being flooded even more with thoughts of Kyoko smiling at him, serving him, wanting him, kissing him, _loving _him. And he definitely liked the feeling. Ren took as many glasses until all of his consciousness wore thin with the air.

And then the world was spinning.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?"

It was 9 pm, her overtime dismissal, when she found him at the back exit of the coffee shop looking like a total mess. His body strongly reeked of liquor and his arms crutched against the wall for support.

"I'm fetching you, Kyoko."

Kyoko was rather bemused. Tsuruga was obviously drunk and was probably out of his mind right now. He couldn't even collect himself presentably, and he's fetching her?

She chuckled. "I'll bring you to your house instead, Tsuruga-san. It'll be hard for you to get home." She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, supporting his weight. "Come on."

But the man wouldn't tell her any info about where he lived, and was too groggy to give her normal replies. Kyoko sighed. She made a detour to her apartment instead, bringing with her, for the very first time in her maiden life, a man.

"Here you go." Kyoko gently let go of him on her bed, took off his shoes and pulled a blanket over him. Then she brushed the unruly bangs on his forehead gently. "Sleep well, Tsuruga-san. You'll be fine after you wake up." She stood up to leave.

But not even a foot away from the bed, Kyoko suddenly felt a strong, tight grip on her arms.

"Don't leave, Kyoko."

Surprised at his sudden strength, Kyoko turned and fought against his grip. "I'll be in the next room, Tsuruga-san. Just knock if you'll need something…"

"I need you." He whispered in a husky voice brought by his drunken state. "I want you, Kyoko."

The hairs on the back of her neck rose.

"Tsuruga-san…" Was she hearing things right?

His eyes, intently focusing towards her, turned bright with desire.

Then the foolishness of her actions finally hit her. He was drunk. Drunken men are dangerous. How stupid could she get? She even brought him inside the apartment. _In_ her room. Any use of logic wouldn't be of any use against this man.

She made a dash, but the strong hands pulled her back and Kyoko found herself pinned on the bed, with Tsuruga's lean body hovering over hers. "Tsuruga-san! Let go of me!" She screamed.

"I won't do anything. Please don't scream. Don't reject me…"

"You're not going to _rape_ me right? We're friends r-right?" She stuttered nervously… Not that she thought she was attractive or sexy, but worse things could happen on girls with a drunken man out of control.

"Friends?" He made a quiet laugh.

"…Yeah."

"Keep that friendship all to yourself!" He growled. And Kyoko turned more frightened as she caught a sight of his angry eyes and felt his muscles tightening. She cringed upon the chill his long, cold fingers brought to her face. "I always liked Kyoko-chan."

"Tsuruga-san…"

"I love Kyoko-chan." He whispered to her ears, his lips touching her earlobe.

"You're scaring me, Tsuruga-san. Please get off!"

"Don't reject me…" His grip tightened.

"But you're hurting me."

"Hurting you? I won't ever do that."

"Then get off…"

Quietly, he got off her. But he pulled her close though and adjusted her body to fit his, positioning their bodies to a sleeping form. She was on his left, her lithe body completely locked by his strong arms. "Sleep beside me."

"_What_…?" Struggling, Kyoko found out that Tsuruga had suddenly fallen asleep. She can feel his heavy breathing on her face, and his trunk was too close she could feel his heartbeat against her own pounding heart. But how the arms around her body remained immovable even if he's already deep in slumber was way too beyond her.

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

A shop throbbing on his head, and Tsuruga knew he was done for anytime soon.

_Tsuruga-san,_

_I'm gone for work. There's breakfast in the kitchen. Make sure you're through with your hangover (I'm sure you'll have it) before you leave. Take care. _

_-Kyoko_

He crumpled the paper. Of course Kyoko was going to avoid him. It was all a mistake. He just effectively ruined his reputation in front of Kyoko, and probably scared her that she wouldn't ever want to meet the maniac he had become again.

"…Tsuruga-san?"

He turned around, unbelieving at the figure before him. "Kyoko…" Too think that she came back to check for him was no less ridiculous. He really needed to lower his hopes for now. Plus the mere sight of her already on a maid skirt did nothing but hamper the recovery of his thought processes.

"I forgot my purse." She said, looking sideways down to the floor and avoiding eye contact. "That's all."

Ren pressed his lips.

He was unable to say anything, let alone meet her directly in the eyes. There was a bad feeling that a sheer glance would quickly make her run out of the room. He breathed deeply and quietly watched through the corner of his eyes how she stiffly moved as she took her purse.

Without looking back, Kyoko reached for the doorknob and finally let herself out. The heavy air in the room lingered.

And the stupid hang over only made it much, much worse.

"Ow!" The sharp throbbing of his head sent him down on his knees. His head felt like splitting in two, very much like how his heart was feeling at the same time. "I'm an idiot…" He grabbed the wooden chair for support as he stood but fell back on the floor as dizziness struck him. "Ahg!" He growled, with the sounds of chairs hitting the floor as a background.

"_Tsuruga-san!_"

The door opened and she rushed to his side, panicking at his seemingly dying sight.

"Kyoko…?" Hallucinating? But he was sure he wasn't, because every touch was hurting him as he fell deeper.

"Are you okay?"

To have her hushing words of concern while giving smooth circles on his back was almost unimaginable.

"Tsuruga-san… Don't worry, you'll be fine." She whispered, putting all of her feelings into it.

Just her mere presence told Ren everything. All the words she wanted to say, but couldn't say, and the things she wanted to ask, but couldn't ask, the explanation she needed to know, but couldn't demand. He just listened and looked at her sincerely in the eyes, and he understood all of them.

There was really no need for too much explanation. He gave the simplest reply he could manage. "I'm sorry…" After all, they were the only words he could think of.

While cursing his hangover, suddenly, Ren felt soft lips pressing onto his head, effectively making the entire hurt stop.

He looked at her. She looked at him. Then both knew their jobs could wait for that day.

* * *

8:44 pm

Ren entered the coffee shop, a pleasant smile spreading on his lips as she bowed and greeted him.

"So? What will it be for tonight? White coffee? Italian espresso?"

He positioned himself comfortably on the chair. "You know what I want."

"The usual? Or the _usual_?"

"The _usual_."

She smiled. "You'll have to wait for fifteen minutes."

"I'm an impatient man."

"Will an appetizer do?"

With a smirk, Ren shrugged. "Depends."

A light feather kiss landed on his lips, and then she skipped away to the dressing room. It was just too bad he was going to wait for those cursed fifteen minutes. And cute animal Bo should better prepare her self because he'd make it sure that his wait be _very_ much worth it.

For now, he would just enjoy the coffee served ahead on his table.

And it has a very cute design.

A heart and a letter 'u'.

Owari

Uhm…So how was it?


End file.
